Jade Fire
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Aprils sister and her family die in a fire on her wedding day and the only survivor is her 14 year old daughter Jade. The turtles, April and Casey move to a little village in England to look after her. Full summery inside. Mikey/OC/OC triangle
1. Chapter 1

**The character Jade is supposed to look like an older version of Jade Chan form the Jacky Chan Adventures animation series.**

**Aprils sister, Alice Cherry, and her family die in a fire on her wedding day and the only survivor is her 14 year old daughter Jade. The turtles, April and Casey move to a little village in England to look after her. What happens when everyone knows about the turtles? Will Jade be able to keep her powers hidden?**

**Jade Fire**

(Episode 1: The letter)

"April, there's a letter for you here, from someone called Jade." Casey walked into the messy apartment with both hands full of letters.

"Oh, Jade's my niece, she lives in England with my sister." April said as she took the letter.

"You have a sister?"

"Alice, she visited us last summer. She was upset because Jade was sick in hospital, remember."

"Oh yea. She knows about the guys?"

"Jade does, she came here a few years ago, and we all went to see the play she was in remember? You have a memory like a sift…" April trailed off as she read the letter.

'_Dear April_

_There is something I have to tell you, but to reply to your last letter, the wedding was great. My step dad and his son where so nice and I loved them both, but something's happened. As you know we all had a party after the wedding day (or night as this case may be) and someone got drunk and started a fire…_

_Only I managed to escape and no survivors have been found. If I don't get proof of the fact that I have a relative that can take care of me soon, I'll be put into care and I'll never get to see you again. But there's another problem, I'm not aloud to leave the country. I just hope you can come up with something. You're the only thing I have left to help me._

_Jade xx'_

"Casey, pack up. We're moving to England."

"What? So we're just gonna abandon the guys 'cuz you got a sob story from your niece."

"She's in trouble and no. We're gonna let the guys go out with us."

**I know it's a very short chapter but it will get better.**


	2. Chap 2

**This is where Jade comes in, hope you enjoy it. By the was, the name Chava means bird in Russian (at least I think it does) and it is pronounced Ha-va**

(Episode 2: Off to England)

"Your what?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Your leaving? Both of you?" Mikey looked at them sadly.

"We have to." April said calmly.

"Why? What did we do?" Raph yelled like everyone else.

"You remember Jade right? She sent me this letter." April read out the letter.

"So why did you come to us?" Donnie asked as he stood up.

"We wondered if you wanted to come with us. We'll be living in a small village in England, a fishing village. They have places underground even bigger than your home here. What do you say?"

"I say we go." Master Splinter appeared behind the group of turtles.

"Master?" Leo looked confused. "You want us to move away from our homes?"

"A ninja must be able to adapt to new surroundings quickly my son, and I feel that young Jade will need help from more than just April and Casey. Pack everything you can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a while to get to England. April insisted on driving, there was no was she was letting Casey behind the wheel.

"Where here guys." April smiled as they, waking up the guys. They all looked outside. They could see the village, it was tiny and rather cute. The tall hills, bright sun and the seemingly endless beach against the sea made it look like utter paradise.

"Wow! Any chance we get to go to the beach?" Mikey grinned.

"It's even possible to go during the day. Not many people go to the beach and it stretches out for miles. Maybe Jade would like to come with us if we go." April suggested.

Mikey blushed. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was in love with Jade. When they had last seen her she was so bubbly and laughed at his jokes but she was also a great fighter and could be real sassy when she needed to be. He had been so close to kissing her, but to his relief the teacher had called her out to take her bow.

"You remember when we last saw her?" Raph said smiling. Raph didn't have a crush on him but he liked the sassy attitude she would give him.

"Yea. She was one of the daughters, Chava. What was the name of the musical?" Don looked thoughtful.

"Fiddler on the Roof. At the end she sung the song Tevye sung. Little Bird. Now how did that go?" Leo thought until April stopped behind a crowd of people, a voice floated to there ears.

"_Little Bird, Little ChavelehI don't understand what's happening todayEverything is all a blurAll I can see is a happy childThe sweet little bird you wereChaveleh, ChavelehLittle Bird, Little ChavelehYou were always such a pretty little thingEverybody's favourite childGentle and kind and affectionateThe sweet little bird you wereChaveleh, Chaveleh."_

The crowd cheered before leaving to do what they wanted. April got out of the van and didn't come back for a few hours.

"Where is she." Casey complained, he liked to be warm, but being in a van in this heat was unbearable.

"Right here. I needed some clothes so we wouldn't feel so hot. Apparently this is the sunniest place in the UK, but it's not exactly the richest, so not may people come here." April looked to see there was no one on the street and it was getting dark.

April led them down the street and took them into a massive sweet shop. It looked like a 1940's sweet shop. There where allsorts of old-fashioned sweets in glass jars stacked one on top of the other. There where lollies of all kinds, exploding candy and just about everything else sweet that you can think of.

Sitting at the counter was a girl about the age of 14, with short black hair, slightly pail skin. She was wearing a black top with a skull on it, black joggers and black and red, fingerless gloves which came just below her elbow. Her head was resting on the counter and she seemed to be asleep.

"Wow! It's like Honey Dukes from Harry Potter." Mikey gasped as they all walked in, waking the girl up.

"What's going on?… April! Casey! Guys! Nice to see you." Jade stood up and smiled.

"Hey, how's it goin?" Mikey appeared beside Jade.

"Not sleepin' on the job, are ya?" Raph teased.

"Lay off Raph." She glared before grinning at everyone. "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago in the village centre." April smiled. "We heard someone singing… that wasn't you was it?"

"You heard me then." Jade blushed. "Yea it was me I was just finishing the song competition. Whoever wins makes picks a closing song for themselves to sing, and I chose Little Bird." Jade smiled as she filled one of the jars with a yellow powder, the label on the jar read 'Lemon Sherbet', before climbing one of the ladders to get the top of the shelf .

"You where great." Mikey smiled at her.

"I think I have to agree with Michelangelo. Your singing is very impressive." Master Splinter stood in front of the ladder Jade was standing on, smiling warmly. Then the bell rang as another person walked through the door.

"The stuff you orders Jade." An old man with a rather large, gray beard in a blue uniform stated in a baud Russian accent. He looked at the turtles.

"Oops." Mikey said. "He's seen us!"

"Chill Mikey."

"I see you have some strange company today Jade." The man smiled warmly.

"Only some friends Sasha. But please, if I want them to stay then no one can know about them. You can't tell anyone." Jade stood in front of the old man with a serious look across her face.

"Understood. But you know this village, you know everyone you meet, nothing goes unnoticed, nothings a secret for long. Luckily no one outside the village knows much about us, if they did we'd all be doomed. Well, here are the boxes, I'm running a little late so I'll pick up the money on my morning round tomorrow."

"Of course. Thank you. By Sasha."

"Goodbye jade." And with that he left.

"You aint gonna stop him?" Raph was shocked.

"No need. Sasha is the only person here you can count on to keep a secret, and half the time he'll forget you even spoke to him, your worrying over nothing." Jade reassured him as she carried one of the boxes to the counter. Once she put the box down she seemed to loose her balance and fell to the floor.

"Jade, you ok?" Leo knelt beside her. She looked really tired and week all of a sudden, her eyelids drooped over her chocolate-brown eyes."

"I'm fine I've just been really tired lately." She half whispered. "I think you'd better get your stuff and we all get to bed." She said as she used the counter to help her up.

"So what did he mean, about the whole, 'village being in trouble' thing if anyone found out, and about what?" Raph inquired as they walked to the van.

"Well, you see there's a rip in time near the sea which for some reason hasn't healed but it's not harming anything in any way. There's only one effect it's having. There are two pirate ships from long, long ago. The One-eyed Gunner and The Shipwreack. The Gunners are our friends, not much of pirates, just a bunch of adrelanine junked sea lovers. They make money by any way they can, mostly by taking from other pirates. They should be coming round tomorrow, I'll show you then, we can go to the beach."

It didn't take very long to get settled. The guys had all there mechanical stuff in a nearby garage. In the living room where two couches where Leo and Raph decided to sleep and two hammock like beds, one beside the TV, where Donnie slept, and one beside the door to Jade's room where Mikey slept.

Jade quietly closed the door and sighed. "New friends of yours?" asked a voice in the shadows.

"There just some friends of family."

"You need to remember the deal. I can not marry you if there are people who will truly notice your absence."

"The only reason I have to marry you is because my dad promised me to you so your dad wouldn't kill mum."

"We get along well enough don't we?"

"I do like you, but it's not just you. There's… one other." Jade lied. If he knew she liked Mikey too he would surely kill him now.

"Who?" said the voice, enraged.

"Kyle."

"Kyle? That peasant of a cabin boy who calls himself a pirate!? I give you my word if he lays one finger on you, he's my lunch."

**Done. Who was that voice in Jade's room? Who exactly is Kyle? All in good time. Plz R+R**.


	3. Chapter 3

**This next chapter is short but nice.**

(Episode 3: Walk on the beach) (Mikey's OPV)

Jade tossed and turned in her sleep, from the way she was acting she was in severe pain. I couldn't stand and watch her writhe around screaming. I held her shoulders to try to calm her down. Her eyes shot open and she froze.

"Jade are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." She said, but I could see the fear and pain in her eyes.

"You wanna go for a walk? Get some fresh air?"

"Sure, let me get ready first." she seemed a little too happy to get out of the house, but I shook it off and left her to change.

(End Mikey's POV)

The sea was still and silent, the moon reflected off it perfectly, lighting there way as it sung it's silent song to anyone who could listen. Tiny purls where spread here and there all over the beach, glowing blissfully as the moon herself at the two teenagers feet as they walked across the white sand. The stars quietly joining the moons silent melody.

"It's a beautiful night." Jade smiled and looked over the sea. It was so dark and perfectly reflected it was difficult to tell where the water ended and the sky began.

"Not as beautiful as you." Mikey mumbled, hoping she didn't hear him.

"What?" Jade blushed. "You didn't mean that did you?" 'I am so glad that he doesn't come here' she thought.

"Actually… I did." Now Mikey was blushing, he looked away, hoping she wouldn't notice.

" So do you… like me?"

"Well… a bit more than like… I…" They looked each other in the eyes. "I love you." Mikey became so nervous, he couldn't believe that he had just told her how he felt towards her. A blush spread across Jade's face, she stopped and stared at a small pearl lying at her feet.

"What was your dream about?" Mikey changed the subject before she said anything.

Suddenly she looked fearful. Could she trust him? Would he be able to keep it a secret? Would he get hurt? Would he still be friends with her? Many questions raced through her mind until she looked at the turtle. She decided to trust him.

"I wasn't having a nightmare, I really was in pain in my sleep. And I'm tired all the time. Today wasn't the only time I've fell like that."

"What? How? What's going on?" Mikey held her shoulders, worry al over his face.

"Ever heard of vampires?" She took of her gloves, revelling an all-to-real vampire bite on both wrists. "This is why I always wear my gloves, this is why I'm constantly ill now."

"What's going on? You have to tell me everything." Mikey was a little freaked out now but he wanted to know the fact first.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." She said as she and Mikey sat on the soft sand. "Years ago a vampire was looking for a bride for his newborn son, Toni. He was hungry and needed to feed, he found my mum, she was pregnant with me, but my dad stopped him from killing mum. There was a penalty that must be paid for crossing a vampire lord, but when he heard mum was having me, the vampire demanded that I'd be promised to his son, or all three of us would be killed. Dad agreed and a spell was put over my mother so that I was granted to be a girl. Every night he's there in my room. He bites me and brings me to the point I feel like I'm going to die, then he leaves, or stays to play his mind tricks one me."

"You have to tell the others."

"No I can't. He killed my family, he'll kill you too. I don't want the lives of anyone on the line for me. Promise me you won't say anything, for the sake of everyone else's life."

"ok." Jade looked at Mikey with a smile.

"I love you to." she whispered.

Mikey smiled. "Can I try something?" Jade nodded. "Close your eyes."

"Um… ok." she smiled and lightly closed her eyes. Mikey slowly gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, and to his surprise, she didn't pull away. He slid one arm around her waist and the other went up her back, his fingers going into her heir.

Rather reluctantly he pulled away. Jade was smiling and still kept her eyes closed. Her eyes flutter open as she spoke. "I just got my first kiss from a turtle, and a really great guy." she said before falling back and blacking out.

**Plz R+R, sorry, I'm not very god with romance scenes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
